Bittersweet: The Omega Vampire
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: After Edward offers to change Bella, she agrees, but something goes wrong. Can the pack help this strange vampire? Eclipse AU. Please give it a chance. My first Embry fic.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She felt trapped. There was no way out of this situation. He would be hurt if she denied what she had wanted for so long. Now, she had reasons to say no, but she couldn't deny that she wanted a forever with Edward Cullen, but what about Jacob and his pack?

"You said you wished to wait till after graduation and its after graduation. I can change you now if you so desire, love." She gulped ad nodded, moving her hair to one side of her neck, stroking the hair.

"Okay, Edward. Do it." He grabbed her hand from her locks and stroked her palm before kissing each knuckle delicately.

"I love you, my Bella." He turned her wrist over as she gave him her sweet smile.

"I love you, too, and I've never been more ready." Which was a half-lie. She wasn't ready, but it was now or never and she wasn't about to deny him what she had wanted for over a year.

"See you on the otherwise." He joked and turned over her wrist. He pulled her wrist closer to him and moved his mouth to right next to her scar, sinking his teeth into her skin.

She waited and waited for what felt like forever for the pain to come, but she felt faint.

Almost like a time bomb after it hit the last second, she felt a burst inside of every inch of her body. It wasn't painful, but it was different.

She panted as she gripped her chest with her free hand, looking at Edward, as he released her arm. She hugged her chest as her eyes felt heavy and she leaned over to Edward and shiver against his bare arm as a rainbow of colors bursts behind her eyelids.

She welcomed the blackness that she succumbed to.

Edward gasped and placed his hand over her heart to feel the rapid beating.

"That's not possible. She's supposed to be a vampire." He muttered to himself as he pulled her into his lap and cradled her in his cold arms. "Bella, wake up!" She continued her heavy breathing and mumbled the name of the last person Edward expected.

"Embry." She whispered and Edward's eyes widened. He snarled as he thought of the pest. Embry Call was the one who always request to patrol the Swan residence and for one reason only. Isabella Swan was his imprint. Of course, she had no knowledge of this fact, but still, the boy annoyed Edward worse than Jacob Black did.

At least Jake didn't have a rightful claim on his mate. Embry Call did have a claim on her, but he never made his move even when Jake had notified him that she was going to be changed into the one thing they hunted.

Embry stayed phased for two weeks when he found that out, but he didn't make a move to claim her as his own.

Embry had lived through seeing his friends imprinting and he refused to pull Bella apart like that. He refused to for her to be with him unless she actually was interested in pursuing a relationship with him, which he never believed she would.

For once, Edward felt selfless and knew there was only one person that would take care of Bella the way she deserved and would protect her.

He loaded her in his car and drove towards the reservation.

She felt trapped. There was no way out of this situation. He would be hurt if she denied what she had wanted for so long. Now, she had reasons to say no, but she couldn't deny that she wanted a forever with Edward Cullen, but what about Jacob and his pack?

"You said you wished to wait till after graduation and its after graduation. I can change you now if you so desire, love." She gulped ad nodded, moving her hair to one side of her neck, stroking the hair.

"Okay, Edward. Do it." He grabbed her hand from her locks and stroked her palm before kissing each knuckle delicately.

"I love you, my Bella." He turned her wrist over as she gave him her sweet smile.

"I love you, too, and I've never been more ready." Which was a half-lie. She wasn't ready, but it was now or never and she wasn't about to deny him what she had wanted for over a year.

"See you on the otherwise." He joked and turned over her wrist. He pulled her wrist closer to him and moved his mouth to right next to her scar, sinking his teeth into her skin.

She waited and waited for what felt like forever for the pain to come, but she felt faint.

Almost like a time bomb after it hit the last second, she felt a burst inside of every inch of her body. It wasn't painful, but it was different.

She panted as she gripped her chest with her free hand, looking at Edward, as he released her arm. She hugged her chest as her eyes felt heavy and she leaned over to Edward and shiver against his bare arm as a rainbow of colors bursts behind her eyelids.

She welcomed the blackness that she succumbed to.

Edward gasped and placed his hand over her heart to feel the rapid beating.

"That's not possible. She's supposed to be a vampire." He muttered to himself as he pulled her into his lap and cradled her in his cold arms. "Bella, wake up!" She continued her heavy breathing and mumbled the name of the last person Edward expected.

"Embry." She whispered and Edward's eyes widened. He snarled as he thought of the pest. Embry Call was the one who always request to patrol the Swan residence and for one reason only. Isabella Swan was his imprint. Of course, she had no knowledge of this fact, but still, the boy annoyed Edward worse than Jacob Black did.

At least Jake didn't have a rightful claim on his mate. Embry Call did have a claim on her, but he never made his move even when Jake had notified him that she was going to be changed into the one thing they hunted.

Embry stayed phased for two weeks when he found that out, but he didn't make a move to claim her as his own.

Embry had lived through seeing his friends imprinting and he refused to pull Bella apart like that. He refused to for her to be with him unless she actually was interested in pursuing a relationship with him, which he never believed she would.

For once, Edward felt selfless and knew there was only one person that would take care of Bella the way she deserved and would protect her.

He loaded her in his car and drove towards the reservation.


	2. Author's note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
